Baby blanket
by Galahad E. Platt-Batgirl
Summary: Tohru and Kyo are getting ready for their first baby. Lots of fluff :P a collection of memories from raising the baby.
1. Chapter 1

Tohru sat on the side of her bed. Her hands dug deep, clutching her soft white sheets.

"This can't be happening." she thought.

Tears streamed down her face. She wasn't sad. She was just scared. She had never felt this way before. She waited as the minutes passed, Seeming like hours. She finally heard his car pull up in the driveway. She wiped the tears out of her eyes. And put on a brave face. She knew she had to face this. She watched out her window as He slammed the car door and ran down the driveway. She felt bad for asking him to end his class so early, but this was important. She listened to his panicked voice outside, and the muttered response of Hatori. Kyo slid her door open carefully. Her stared at her wide eyed, mouth hanging open. He rushed up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I can't believe it..." He muttered, as he held her away from himself, and stared straight into her eyes.

"What are we going to name it?" He smiled.

Tohru hiccuped, and sat back down on her bed. Kyo sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey...Whats wrong?" he muttered softly

"I don't know If I'm ready...How Can I have a baby?" She looked up at him, he didn't look scared. "Why would he be? He's so strong, he could handle this. I'm not strong! How can I?" she thought.

"Hey. We're going to get through this together." he said sensing her distress, "I'm happy."

Toru looked up at him and smiled. If he could get through this, she could too.

Pregnancy Was very easy For Tohru. When Kyo was working, she always had someone with her. When Yuki wasn't at work, he always came to visit with Machi. Ou and Hana always came on weekends, and always brought food and movies. Momiji would constantly come by to check how the baby was coming along. He wanted to know it's gender, but Tohru and Kyo wanted it to be a surprise. All the other members of the Zodiac were constantly visiting as well. Sometimes Tohru missed the Quiet life. But everyday, she one thing she looked forward to, was when she heard the slam of the car door. That was the sign for everyone to leave. Kyo would come running up the driveway, and run in and find Tohru. he would hug her tight, and always ask her how his Baby was.

"Sissy, how much longer do you think it's going to be till the baby arrives?" Asked Kisa, As she stitched a small pillow.

"Umm, Well hatori told me in January, but I was already a month or so along by then, so, sometime this month!"

Kisa smiled. The two girls sat on the window seat in the nursery, sewing pillows and baby blankets. It was Tohru's favorite room. A little wooden crib from when she was a baby sat in one corner, and a beautiful rocking chair was next to it. The walls were light yellow. Since she wasn't sure of the gender, she decided it would be a good color.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" asked kisa

"Oh, not yet! We're still trying to figure out a name!" Tohru rubbed her stomach. The baby sure did kick a lot.

"Owch!' the baby kicked her hard that time.

"Sissy, are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Tohru smiled happily, "The babys just kicking a lot today!

"Wow...Do you think I could...?" Asked Kisa, as she stared at Tohru's swollen stomach.

"Oh! Yeah of course you can Kisa!"

Kisa put her hand on Tohrus stomach. The baby suddenly gave a soft kick. Kisa's eyes widenened in joy. She smiled at Tohru.

* * *

Hey guys! new storry! whoooo! Anyways so this storys just going to be a random collection of stories from tohru and Kyos expiriences with their first baby! Next chapter I'll reveal It's gender! LUV YA!


	2. Chapter 2

All of the former zodiacs sat in the waiting room. they had been staring at the blank walls for three hours now. Amuszing themselves with thoughts on what the babies would be like. They had all received the same hysteric call early that morning.

"The babys coming. We're at the hospital!"

None of them could resist the chance to see the newest edition to the Sohma family. So they all had dragged themselves out of bed, to wait for a chance to see the new babys first few moments.

"Oh come ON!" Shouted Ou, "Is it SUPPOSED to take this long? She's been in there for HOURS!"

"Yes." Said Hana calmly. "When Megumi was born, My mother was in the delevery room for a total of ten hours."

"TEN HOURS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Shouted Ou.

"Arisa. Calm yourself." Said Kureno calmly

Ou sat back down on the blue couch. She hated hospitals.

Kisa was sitting silently on the couch. Tohru had wanted her to come into the delivery room. But the Doctors only allowed Kyo and Hatori to go in with her. She was so worried about sissy. She fiddled with the Handle of the bag she carried. Some gifts for the new baby. She watched the clock as the time ticked by. She looked to her side, Hiro was looking very impatient. She layed her head on his shoulder, and looked into his eyes. He blushed and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Hiro. You can leave If you want to."

'No way. I wouldn't mind seeing the baby. Besides its not like I have anything better to do."

Kisa laughed. Hiro was so silly sometimes.

The doors leading to the delivery room slowly opened. Hatori stepped into the waiting rooms. He put up his hands to stop everyone from rushing him.

"theres only allowed to be three at a time. Tohru has requested that Kisa, Kazuma, and Shigure come in first."

The three that were called got up and followed Hatori into the right room. They all felt nervous and excited. The entered the room and their eyes went wide in shock. Tohru was holding a child, with stunning red eyes, all wrapped up in a pink blanket. They all smiled widely at  
Tohru. Tohru just Laughed, and looked over at Kyo. Kisa gasped and covered her mouth. They all looked at Kyo. Kyo stood, holding a sleeping baby. In a blue blanket.

"Twins?" asked Shigure.

'No I stole someone elses baby." Said Kyo rolling his eyes.

Kisa rushed over to tohrus side, and stared in awe at the new baby girl.

"what names did you decide on?" asked Kazuma.

Tohru looked down at the small child in her arms. She smiled. They hadn't really thought of two names. Just the one.

"We're naming her Kyanne." said Tohru.

"Thats an interesting name," said Shigure, "why did you choose it?"

"Because..." Said Kyo, sitting down on the end of the bed, "She will be an interesting girl."

"why about the Boy? Have you thought Of a name for him?"

"Yes. We were thinking of giving him a good strong name. Tohru, Hows about Ty?"

Tohru looked up at her husband in shock.

"Ty? Yes! Okay!" She had never had a better day.

After everyone had had a chance to come see the babies, and they had finally convincied Kazuma to put Ty down, they finally had some time alone.

The nurses came, and took the babies to the maternity ward. Tohru and Kyo lay squished onto the hospital bed.

"I have done years of Martial arts training. Helped beat an ancient curse. Married the love of my life. yet still, Our children, are the greatest thing that I have Ever been a part of."

* * *

ACHOO! *sniff* sorry, I think all the fluff in here is making me sneeze. :P

I hope you guys liked the second chapter! It took me FOREVER to find names that suited them! I think they truned out pretty okay though! :D

So please leave me a reveiw! I'll try and sneak on and Write more, But I realllllly should be studying. HAHAHAHAHAAAAA yeah no I'll write more.

LUV YA!


	3. Important AN

Hey People, Heart breaking news for you all, I'm scrapping this story.

I completely lost my inspiration to write this seeing as I can't really stay focused on one thing for more than 5 minutes. Currently I'm into making marzipan, which all my friends hate, but I'm MAKING IT ANYWAYS.

Sorry if you were waiting for another chapter, Luv ya all. Peace.

P.s- I love you all EXCEPT Death'sBestFriend8753. Because she draws emo pictures for children. :P


End file.
